You Can Only Find Love Through Pain
by MissLoveMeNot
Summary: What if it wasn't Ben and Jimmy who came in contact with the skitters, but Jimmy and a girl. A girl who would go to Hell and back for Jimmy. That's exactly what she does. This takes place in the 2nd season. Jimmy/OC I only own Mari
1. A Million Bucks

**It's me after crying over an episode of Jimmy dying (to me he's still alive sooo… he's mine!) I decided to make a story of what if it wasn't Ben and Jimmy going out on that scout but Jimmy and a girl. I would tell you more but you'll just have to read and find out. I own Mari…**

Mari's POV:

"Uhh Jimmy I don't think we should be this far out!"

"Don't be such a bummer Mar we're almost to mine and Ben's spot."

Grr if only he wouldn't spend all his time with Ben and more with me! Boys are so stupid, even before the invasion.

"We're here Mar."

I could feel my face getting hot every time he called me that. Good thing it was dark too.

"So what are we doing?"

I could hear my voice getting all stupid and girly.

"We're skitter hunting."

That's when my heart stopped. I looked over at him and saw him grinning. That made me think he was kidding, but then he was peeking over a log all secret like.

When he asked me to go patrolling with him I thought he meant like a patrol/ date! Again boys are so stupid!

I looked up and saw three skitters walking around each other. I quickly ducked down.

"Don't be scared, I got you."

That was an OMG moment for me. Did Jimmy Boland seriously just say something that sweet? I knew I was over reacting, but I'm still a girl.

As I looked up again I saw one with a red eye. That made me fall backwards.

Oh snap, why am I such a klutz? Jimmy quickly pushed me back so I was flat on the ground.

He was peering through a crack in the wood. I could feel my heart pounding in my head, and it wasn't just cause jimmy had his arm on me.

I thought that they had left, but was proven wrong when Jimmy hopped up and burned the skitters… or so I thought.

There was one more when I stood up. Jimmy quick looked at me then dashed forward at the skitter.

And I'm supposed to know what that means how? He went to hit it, but it threw him to the ground.

Oh that's it! Nobody hits my man without going through me. I pulled up my gun and shot.

The skitter apparently hadn't noticed me cause I hit it. It was stunned for a while so I decided to move in and finish it off with my knife. That's when the skitter threw it arms out and tossed my aside.

I hit something hard and felt something running down my legs. I tried to go help Jimmy, but I couldn't move.

Jimmy had chased off the skitter and looked at me as if he'd seen a ghost.

I looked down and saw a tree in me! That's when the pain hit me. I felt as if somebody had just stabbed me… or shoved a tree through my back and out my stomach.

My vision started to get blurry. The last thing I saw was Jimmy carrying me.

Even though I thought I was dying I still felt like a million bucks.

My eyes opened and the pain was even worse.

There was a salty taste of blood in my mouth. I looked around and realized I was in the med truck… alone?

Where was Dr. Glass, where was Lourdes, where was Jimmy.

I heard footsteps and decided if it was Jimmy I would try to hold this dying act until he kissed me, or until he found out.

I closed my eyes until they were little slants so that I could still see. It was Anne.

I opened my eyes again thinking I could trust her. She turned around looking for something then noticed me.

She made this high pitched squeal then got this look of relief on her face.

"Mari, I've got to say that not many girls I know can take a tree through their back and live."

I smiled at that. "I thought I died."

"Your pulse stopped for a little. I tried CPR. That happened while Jimmy was in here. He's the one that made me keep going."

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach doing loops as I made a stupid toothy grin.

"Wait… do you have a crush on Jimmy."

She talked like she was one of my friends back at school.

"Um, maybe… you won't tell him, right?"

"Don't worry Mari your secrets safe with me."

She winked at me then went into doctor mode.

"So what hurts?"

Wow that's a stupid question, I get a tree shoved through me and you're asking if it hurts.

I thought for a little when I decided what a reasonable answer was.

"You want the truth?"

She looked at me with one of those mom kinds of looks that says, "You're gonna clean this up" then scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"What'd you write?"

She looked down; "Still sarcastic!" then started laughing as if we were normal people, on a normal day.

"Everything hurts saying that I got a tree shoved through me."

"Okay well we stopped your bleeding, but you're heart kept going back and forth from beating to stopping. We're going to keep you bed ridden for a couple of days."

"I'm cool with that, just don't tell Jimmy I woke up. I want to see if I can get a kiss out of him!"

She smiled and walked away to go help some of the other patients.

I heard somebody else coming up the steps so I again slanted my eyes.

This time it was Jimmy. He looked down at me then started crying. Awh he's actually crying over me.

"Mar, I know I'm stupid for taking you out there. Every second I regret it. I don't think I've ever been more afraid then seeing you in that tree. I just want you to know that if you wake up, I'm never going to put you into a situation like that ever again!"

He laid his head on my chest. Oh gosh this sweet moment just got awkward.

I could tell someone was coming and from the way he lifted his head I could tell so did he. He leaned over and just as I expected he was going to kiss me.

I took this as my chance.

Just as he brushed his lips against mine I opened my eyes and kissed him.

That moment lasted for about 5 seconds until he realized I kissed him back.

He pulled back and smiled.

"Mar, don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Do what to you? I'm the one that got a tree through their back!"

"Speaking of which, were you awake the whole time?"

I looked at him and said, "Nah I dosed off at the second sentence."

"You're a jerk ya know?"

"I'm a jerk? How I think I was dead for like 2 days!"

"Speaking of which you scared the cr-." The best way to shut him up = kiss him.

When I finally pulled away I heard someone coming up the steps yet again!

Jimmy stood up straight, wiped his eyes, and turned around.

There stood Ben all serious like.

"Jimmy it's going to be fine. It's not your fault."

That's when I spoke up. "Not his fault? Did you see me when I had a tree inside me?"

"Mari! You're okay?"

"No I'm not okay, I just woke up and I have to pee!"

"Don't they have bottles for that?" Ben snickered.

"I don't know Ben you wanna try holding a bottle for me to pee?"

Jimmy busted out laughing. Ben had a kind of scared look on his face, but was still laughing.

"That's what I thought."

Even though I was in excruciating pain I was still having fun.

"Boys I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Anne was back but I could tell somebody else was with her.

"Anne, I have to pee."

She looked at me quizzically then poked me with something and hooked it up to a wire.

"Go then."

I was kind of freaked out with her just standing there staring at me.

I wonder what it's like to be a doctor… I don't want to find out.

I didn't realize how long it had been since I woke up and decided to go to sleep. Not knowing if my heart would let me wake up.

**Well tell me how you liked it. No flames! Is it too long, is it too short? You tell me. All I know is that the more reviews the faster chapter 2 appears!**


	2. Have You Ever Thought You're BiPolar?

**I'm very happy with the amount of reviews within the first 3 days so I'm updating already! Special thanks to Whisper Maw for sending me Lucy and a lot more ;). I hope you're all happy with this. And Mrs. Dylan Authors, you cannot sleep over if you plan on stealing my man! Well here is chapter 2!**

Mari's POV:

"Jimmy NO!"

I woke up in a flash. Ever since having that tree go straight through my gut I've been having nightmares. It's always the same dream, night after night. Jimmy gets stabbed by my arch enemy… the tree.

"Mari are you okay?" It was Anne of course.

She's kind of taken me under her wing since the incident; showing me medical stuff and how to fix people up. I don't plan on using any of it, but at least I have something to do and the information can't hurt.

Now my stomach had almost fully, hmmm what's the word for this? Repaired? And I couldn't wait to get out of the dang Medic Bus.

"Yeah just another nightmare," I smiled shyly trying to make it look like it was no big deal.

"Nightmares? I had a lot of those when the invasion started."

"How'd you get rid of them?" I felt like a was getting into her personal business, but after seeing Tom and her kiss, well, I don't think it gets any more personal than that.

"I became the medic. Making other people better and making families feel good makes me feel like I don't have to be scared. I'm doing something worthwhile," she explained to me.

Well, I knew I definitely wasn't going to become a medic, ever. Maybe hanging out with Jimmy would make me feel better.

"In your case Mari, it could be just knowing that you're killing off the enemy; knowing that you're slowly returning the world to what it was, making people feel safer." I smiled at that.

Nothing felt better than killing a Skitter…besides kissing Jimmy.

"Anne, can I go outside?"

"I guess so," she said looking me up and down. "Just…don't go and get pushed into any trees." I laughed then realized that it wasn't all that funny given what had happened.

I put on a tank top that cut off at my stomach and made sure that my bandages were covered, slipped into a pair of pitch black skinny jeans, and inched my toes into some worn out Converse. My dark brown hair fell just to my shoulders. It was cut choppily and at an odd angle.

I felt like I was at school again, only my school didn't allow "inappropriate clothing" and I don't think my hair was lopsided.

I dug through my bag, the only thing I had left from back home, and felt for a little tube. I quickly pulled it out instinctively knowing what it was. I opened it up and applied a little mascara.

"Who are you trying to impress?" It was Lourdes.

Doesn't anybody have some privacy around here? I mean what if she had walked in on me while I was changing?

"It's the only clothes I could find." That was a really stupid excuse, but the only one I could think of at the moment.

"Really, I thought Anne brought some in for you?" She asked quizzically.

"Umm, yeah. She brought these shoes and this pair of pants." I gave a kind of look that said "Can I go now,"

"Yeah, clothing's short and besides I'm not your mother." She smiled then waved her hand to let me go.

I walked out of the medic bus. Wow the scenery had changed since the last time I was outside.

We weren't at the airport anymore, and it seemed like more of a city area.

I took a few more steps to examine the setup. Alright medic bus there, captains quarters over there, sleeping areas, Berserkers, Civi's, Soldiers, and Jimmy. Wait Jimmy?

He looked so cute just standing there talking to Ben.

Wow, did I sound really stalker-ish? I started to walk over.

People everywhere were starting to stare and whisper. Ben turned around thinking they might have been whispering about him.

"Mari," he looked me up and down as if to say "You look good," then returned eye contact to my face. "Glad you're better.  
Jimmy was worried sick."

Jimmy seemed like he was trying to avoid my eye.

"Bro, you're the one that kissed the girl, aren't you going to say anything?" Ben seemed to be prying and he was starting to draw attention.

I didn't want all of the 2nd Mass knowing that I'd kissed Jimmy. It was like back at school.

"Yeah, umm glad you're better." Jimmy turned and walked back toward the Soldier's area.

"I don't know what's gotten into him lately, sorry bout' that Mari." He flashed a smile then jogged off in the direction where Jimmy had disappeared to. Why did boys have to act this way? I remember when I first met Jimmy

_"Hello, is someone there?" Wow I'm in an alien invasion and I ask if somebody's there. That's just asking to die._

_"Mari it's just me." I was relieved to hear my mother's voice. "Mari, it was so dark, and we couldn't see." Mom's voice seemed to quaver._

_"Mom, where's Dad?"_

_She broke down. "That moan, I heard it then-then he was gone." I knew exactly what she meant. The big robots that had taken out my old home had made a sort of wailing noise as they came my way and I figured that's what she was talking about._

_"Mom, what do you mean gone?"_

_She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "It shot him," her voice cracked when she said those three words. I fell into her arms and cried. I didn't care if the aliens heard me. I knew my mother wouldn't take care of me knowing the love of her life was gone._

_"Mom?" Just as I spoke I heard the same loud groaning._

_"Mari, baby, I need you to go hide." I looked at her with doubt._

_"Mom I can't leave you!" She smiled at me._

_"Baby, you're going to be a big part of this, so you can't die now." With a kiss on my forehead she turned around._  
_I didn't want to look back, so I ran. I ducked into a corner under the warehouse steps. I heard the electrical charge then the blast and I knew she was gone. The tears streamed down my face, but I knew she would have wanted me to be strong._  
_The loud footsteps echoed through the building as the robot left. I heard the little taps of the aliens coming my way. I prepared myself for anything that was coming. The eight-legged creature came into view as it peered under the steps. It slowly crawled towards me. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_It had this soft look in its eyes, like it was trying to make you feel comfort but I couldn't let myself fall for it, not after what these beasts had done to my family. "No, get away! I won't let you take me!" Just as it laid a hand on me it fell to the ground. I looked up and there stood a dark haired boy holding up a gun on the balcony._

_"Yeah, one for the 2nd Mass!" The boy pumped his fist before noticing I was sitting helplessly in the corner. He walked down the steps and ducked down to me. "I'm with 2nd Mass Resistance; I can take you somewhere safe." I took his hand as he stuck it out to me._

_"The what?" I asked, very much confused, as I stood up._

_"Hurry up," he said ignoring my question and motioning for me to come up the stairs with him. Despite the fact that I had no idea who he was I followed him. A kid with a gun sounded a lot better than me all alone._

_"Will you at least tell me your name?" He sped into a jog and I trailed at his heels._

_"Jimmy," he answered over his shoulder._

_"I'm Mari."_

The memory was painful, but reminded me of what my mother had said. I started to walk in the same direction that Jimmy had, then noticed a girl jogging slowly to me. I knew instinctively it was Lucy.

She finally came to a stop in front of me and smiled, her freckles lifted up as she did. Brown hair went down to her chin and kind of framed her face; her hazel colored eyes were warm and welcoming.

"Hi Mari," she murmured quietly.

"Lucy we need to talk" I said urgently.

Not even waiting for a response I grabbed her forearm and dragged her down a damp alley way between buildings.

I sat on the top of a dumpster and waited for her eyes to adjust to the shade.

"Jimmy is being such a jerk! Ugh, I can't believe him. He kisses me, and then doesn't even acknowledge me! I mean, sure he's probably tired of saving me, but that doesn't mean he can just pretend I don't exist." I paused to see if she would say anything, but she didn't.

At least she's not like my old friends who wouldn't let me get a single word out.

"Lucy I just don't know what to do." I put my head into my hands, and started to sob.

"Mari, from being around you I've learned you have mixed emotions. Have you ever thought that you were bi-polar?" I lifted my head and gave her a questioning look. "Besides we are kind of in the middle of an apocalypse, maybe he's just distracted. Aliens can be a pretty distracting thing."

"You know Lucy that just cheered me up. I'm going to take my mixed emotions and give that boy a piece of my mind." I hopped off the dumpster and started off to find Jimmy.

"Glad I could help?" she shouted after me.

I was about half way out when a Skitter hopped directly in front of me. I mumbled some unfriendly words while backing into a corner. Lucy whimpered from somewhere further into the alley.

"Everything's going to be okay…" I whispered to her "At least, I hope."


	3. All Guns Towards Me

**I had nothing better to do, so I decided to update again! I hope you're happy ;). I've been getting some really good ideas lately and decided to write while I don't have writers block. I had some interesting discussions with Whisper Maw and ended with talking about human Skitter babies O_O … Okay so here's chapter 3… **

Mari's POV:

"Jimmy, it'd be nice if you chose now to get yourself over here," I muttered under my breath.

From somewhere behind me I heard Lucy stumbling around trying to burrow herself deeper into the alley.

"Uh, nice Skitter, no need to harness anyone now," I said in a soothing voice knowing it wasn't going to work. That's when I noticed it was the red eyed Skitter from the night of my accident.

I thought about charging it, but remembered what had happened last time. Not to mention that there was a good chance I'd rip the gouge back open if I tried.

I felt so helpless, just sitting in a corner waiting for the Skitter to take me away. Fully expecting the alien to grab me, I was shocked when the red eyed beast scrambled right past, heading straight towards Lucy?

Does this Skitter have, like, personal beef with me or something; going after my weaknesses, my friends?

"Lucy, RUN!" I shouted at her hoping she would follow my order. I dared to peek behind the dumpster and saw her frozen there. She was scared, and when she got scared her body shut down.

"Lucy, snap out of it!" She blinked a couple times until her brain processed the situation, then turned and crashed into a trash can, scraping her knees.

I wanted to buy her more time, but I didn't want to get myself killed in the process. I know I sound really selfish, but my own instinct to survive trumped my desire to save my friend.

I couldn't believe the amount of times Jimmy did it for me. He had made it look so much easier than it actually is.

Keeping anybody alive now is far from easy.

I knew Lucy wasn't the fastest runner thanks to all of her baby fat, so outrunning it wasn't an option. I'd felt like it was my job to keep her safe, so I took action.

"Yo Skitter," I yelled and threw a piece of concrete from the crumbling building on the right side of the alley.

The Skitter interpreted my move and hit the rock away without, what seemed like, any effort at all. "What are you super skitter?" I asked myself.

Lucy was still having trouble getting around everything and I was starting to get really worried.

My eyes soon caught a glimpse of something towards, what looked like, the end of the alley. Little metal circles connecting to poles… I wondered what the structure could be. Taking off at a sprint towards it, I half hoped that the Skitter would take its attention away from Lucy and come after me.

As the metal form came into focus, I realized it was fence. By the time I realized that the Skitter hadn't taken the bait, I was halfway over it.

"Oh no," I finished the climb no problem, but Lucy wasn't in nearly as good of shape as I was, even after I'd gotten hurt.

The girl had always been more of a civilian just trying to keep her head down and survive. She'd never gone through the Fighter's basic training.

I must've been friend of the year standing on the other side of a chain link fence, watching my best friend struggle to get away from a creature she had no chance in defending herself from.

That's when it hit me. Camp isn't too far away, I could call for help. Somebody was bound to hear me.

"SKITTER! Somebody help! SKITTER!" I screamed as loud as I could without my words being unintelligible.

Red Eye turned and looked at me with such hatred that I felt my heart skip a beat and I gasped.

The thing definitely had some serious issues with the 2nd Mass.

He continued after Lucy who had finally made it the rest of the way down the alley to the fence, though she was having a problem finding a foot hold in the chain links.

There wasn't enough time now; Lucy was within Red Eye's spidery leg distance.

I forced my eyes shut as I listened to the young girl's desperate screams, wishing I could help her.

Taking a peak between my eye lids I noticed that, unusually, there was no Mech to be seen or heard near-by. Red Eye had come out all alone.

As awful as it was, I was somewhat curious to see how the Skitter would take her away.

Lucy's hazel eyes narrowed with hurt and fear as she stared at me through the holes in the fence.

It killed me to hear her whimper in pain. I knew its plan. Make me come to it, catching two kids to bring home to momma. I wasn't going to fall for its trap, but I hated to see Lucy in such agony.

I heard the rhythmic thumps of a Mech coming around the far corner. 'Ole Red Eye hadn't come in alone after all.

Just before it shot I spoke. "I will come for you Lucy," There was a pop and a ray of bluish light, followed by the thud of Lucy's unconscious form hitting the hard ground.

The Mech picked up her motionless body and carried her away with Red Eye scampering close on its tail.

"What's going on?" I heard the voice that belonged to none other than Tom Mason. My face heated with anger.

"What's going on? I scream Skitter and you want to know what's going on? Lucy was just taken! You did nothing! You did nothing!" My voice was filled with hate and disgust as I put emphasis on the word nothing.

My thoughts were going a mile a minute and I wasn't quite sure what else I had said after that, but the next thing I knew Hal was next to Tom with a gun pointed at my head.

"Go ahead, shoot me. I'm not scared to die. You think I wanted this? Huh Hal? You think I don't wish I were in her place?" I knew I sounded insane but I could tell by the look in the older teen's eyes that he felt a little sympathy.

In my heart I couldn't help but feel that if I'd really wanted to be in her place I would've gone back over the fence for her. What kind of friend was I?

"Mari, it's going to be okay. We'll get Lucy back." Hal spoke in a calming voice, but nothing would change what was going on at the very moment or what I had done.

"False hope and lies," I murmured.

Ben came around the corner to check out what all the shouting had been about to find his brother with a gun aimed directly at my face.

If only Matt had shown up, then the whole happy Mason bunch would be here.

"Mari, what's going on? I glared at him not wanting to explain what had happened again.

Hal leaned over and whispered something into Ben's ear. This only made my anger grow.

If anybody should find out about this, it should be from me!

Ben's face slowly fell as Hal told of the ordeal. While they were all discussing what to do with me, I decided for them.

Turning around, I scouted the vicinity of the block, looking for any sign that the Mech or the Skitter would have left behind.

I don't know why I thought I could see anything, but hope was all I had for Lucy right then.

I walked back down the alley and pushed in between Hal and Tom, bumping into both of them on the way.

I needed to go find Jimmy, and when I did he was going to be in a whole lot of pain.

I looked in the direction of the tent he walked into and stormed toward it. What could he possibly be doing?

I threw beside the cloth covering up the sides of his cot to find him folding a pile of t shirts.

"Jimmy what the hell is your problem?" He glanced up at me, turned away, then continued to roll up his favorite navy blue shirt.

"Look at me Jimmy!" I started screaming and before he could react I'd slapped him across the face.

His hand went to his cheek which had begun to grow red from the blow.

"Why? Of all the times you've come around when I needed you, why didn't you this time." He stared at me trying to make it look like he didn't know what I was talking about and maintained his stony silence.

"Ever since you found me, you've saved me." My voice was calmer now and I think Jimmy finally thought I was ready to listen, or at least, not slap him again.

"When I found you in that building, I felt like you were my responsibility." I could tell he really didn't want to talk about it, that he thought maybe what he'd said was good enough. On the other hand, I wasn't ready to let it go that easily.

"So that's all I am to you? Just a child to watch over?" My anger came bubbling back to the surface like boiling water.

"Mari, the way you're acting is childlike. I'm not your keeper. That's not even what you're here for, I can tell. So, what is it that you want?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"I told you why. Why weren't you there? Lucy, they took…" I couldn't even finish the sentence; I couldn't admit to myself that she was gone.

"You're gonna blame me for the fact you can't save your own friends?" Jimmy knew he was striking a nerve in me but he didn't stop there. "I think it's time you take care of yourself." Jimmy yet again walked away from me, but this time he had something to show for it; a swelling, red handprint on his face that matched the size of my palm like a glove.

I sat on his cot and tucked myself under the linen sheets.

What if Weaver asked what happened? What if…if Lucy— No, I couldn't say that. They couldn't have gotten the harness on her yet.

I couldn't sleep knowing I was in Jimmy's bed. There was something awkward and wrong about it, especially with the way he'd been treating me. He had really started getting on my nerves a lot lately.

I crawled out of his cot and started walking for the med bus. Maybe he was right though…maybe I did need to start fending for myself. I was going to get Lucy back no matter who was going to help me, even if I had to do it completely alone.

**Okay, that's the end of chapter 3. I hope you all like it. Don't forget get to press the review button! ;) **


	4. Ms Berserker Barbie

**Hey! I'm really happy with the positive reactions in you guys' reviews. I actually ran outside in the rain and danced for you all :D. I hope you like chapter 4. I'm a little behind on the episodes. I just finished watching Homecoming to give you a hint of how long it takes me to write this. On with the story!**

Mari's POV:

I don't see why I bother with Jimmy. He acts like a teenage girl! I love you, I don't, and I love you, now I don't. He hasn't exactly told me he loves me, but my imagination runs kinda wild with me. I should be thinking of how to save Lucy, not about fickle teenage boys. Completely oblivious to what was going on around me; I hadn't even realized the bikes just inches from hitting me. When I finally looked up Hal and Ben and a bunch of other kids I didn't recognize were staring.

"Mari, we could have run you over!" Ben said worriedly.

Hal mumbled some words, that I guessed were something along the line of 'I would have much rather let you get hit.'

I just nodded my head dejectedly and walked over to the fire set up by the Berserkers. Pope's human scumbags were sitting around taking swigs from old beer cans as the sun set.

"Mari, you should have seen me kill these Skitters today!" It was Matt. He was my favorite Mason, probably because he reminded me so much of my little sister. Weird comparison…

"Since when did you start killing roaches?" I smiled trying to relax a bit.

"You should have been out with us today! I was riding my scooter and I saw two Skitters, but pretended not to and I led them into an alley and Tector blew their heads off! The blood splattered all over me and it was awesome!" I couldn't help but laugh at him; just the way he described it.

"Nice little man!" I bumped fists with the kid and settled atop a barrel. Reaching into my coat pocket, I felt for the candy bar Anne had given me. She'd told me I needed to gain some weight back when she'd literally forced the sweet into my hands. I ripped open the wrapper and scrutinized its contents. A Milky Way! This was my favorite candy! Matt looked up and noticed what I was holding in my hands.

"No fair, how'd you get candy?" He used a little kid's biggest weapon; the pouty face.

"You want it?" He nodded his head and gave me a wide, toothy grin.

"You're gonna have to catch me!" I shouted and hopped off the barrel, jogging away. Not realizing how fast the youngest Mason was, I was shocked when he caught up with me so quickly.

He tackled, tickled, and robbed me of my candy bar. Matt quickly gulped down the chocolate and looked over at me. His eyes began to widen as his apologies began.

"Matt, what are you talking about? You didn't do anything." I told him, still laughing. He pointed down at my stomach and I touched the place of where the tree had pierced my skin.

My shirt had dampened with blood and I lifted up the cloth; horrified to see that my stitches had ripped open.

Matt shifted his weight uncomfortably as the wound continued to bleed. I rose slowly to my feet and tried to walk myself towards the med bus. Immediately, the young boy was at my side, trying to help me.

"I can get there myself." I grunted, trying to get him away. He hadn't moved and I could tell he didn't plan to. As we approached the bus, he ran forward.

"Anne, Mari's hurt!" Matt shouted as he planted his feet on the steps. Anne rushed up to me and put her arm around my shoulder, clamping her hand on my wrist.

"Mari, what did you do this time?" She asked, sounding just the way my mom would have.

"Uhh, I fell?" It came out more as more of a question and I was hoping that Anne would accept the obvious lie. I didn't want Matt feeling bad and getting a lecture from everybody for rough housing with me.

"Let's get you inside and see what I can do." Anne replied, knowing that I wasn't telling the truth. I pushed Anne off thinking I could walk myself but with every stride; it was like a knife in my stomach kept twisting and I fell to my knees in pain.

"Mari!" Matt was there first to make sure my head didn't smack the hard ground. They slowly brought me back to my feet and had Hal carry me in. I really not like being touched by somebody who had held a gun to my head earlier that same day.

"What did Ms. Berserker Barbie do this time?" Hal asked, sarcasm filling his voice.

"At least I'm not just a scout!" I taunted him. I could see the anger wash over his face.

"And at least I don't need somebody saving my sorry butt every five seconds," Hal retorted. I opened my mouth to comeback at him but Anne stopped me.

"Can you boys give me some space? If you need to know she tore her stitches open." Anne said trying to make Hal feel sorry for what he had said. She quickly closed the curtain afterwards.

"Well Mari, you're in luck. The staples haven't gone too far into the wound." Anne said reassuringly. I sighed with relief. The thought of being trapped on this bus another day was awful.

Lourdes had brought out some things that I would never know the name of and Anne got to work. She was done within a matter of minutes.

"No going on missions for at least another week or so." She told me as I practically ran off my prison.

The sun was starting to rise and I was surprised to see Matt sitting on the back off the med bus. "Sup little man?" I asked as I sat next to him.

He lifted his head and turned towards me followed by a hug. I flinched a little and Matt thought he was hurting me.

"Sorry," he mumbled, pulling away.

"If I can handle that tree, I think I can manage a nine year old boy." I smiled and rustled his hair.

"Mari, you missed a lot while you were in there," he told me somberly, his dark eyes wide with concern. "One of those people on the bikes was Weaver's daughter." I gave him a studied his face for a moment, then decided he was telling the truth.

"Well Skitter Killer, you better go get some sleep." He looked slightly relieved as he hopped off the bumper and headed to the Mason family tent.

I definitely needed sleep too if I planned on being a hero and all. Walking back to my tent, I kicked a couple of lose pebbled and did my best not to wake Anne and Lourdes as I pushed the flap back and entered.

They were trying to squeeze as much sleep as they could into little amounts of time. My time in the med bus had shown me how much work they actually did.

Finally lying down in my cot felt really good after the exhausting events of the last 24 hours. Sleep found me quickly and this time my dream was different.

_"Mawi, hurry up," shouted my little sister as we ran across the meadow about four miles out from our house._

"Avery I think we've gone far enough." I heaved and stopped, slouching over trying to catch my breath. She came to a halt as well, turned around, and crossed her arms. Her dirty blonde hair shone like caramel in the morning sun.

_"Mawi, come on!" She yelled and dashed off again. I started to jog off after her._

"You're going to get your Sunday dress all dirty." I protested as we made our way into the trees.

"We have a washer!" her voice was becoming muffled as she ventured deeper into the green. When she stopped, I was finally able to catch up to her. How'd my four year old sister get so far ahead of me? She seemed to be staring at something and I couldn't help but follow her gaze.

In front of us was a pond. Mossy rocks lay about and little minnows swarmed around the murky waters.

"It's beautiful," my little said as she took off her shoes. A twig soon snapped and I jumped.

"Avery I think we better get going," I said a little frightened as to what might be in the woods.

"Don't worry it's just him." She replied as if I'm supposed to know who 'him' was.

"Who," I asked formally creeped out.

"The octopus," she said smiling.

"Uh, let's just go." I grabbed her shoes and carried her out of the forest.

I was awoken by the sound of people coughing. "Oh good Mari, you're awake" said Anne as she handed me some fresh stream washed sheets. "Can you pass these out to the soldiers?" She asked me thinking I would want to spend time with Jimmy. I just nodded my head.

As I made my way over to the tent, I noticed some kids playing soccer and remembered how just before the invasion I had been picked for the varsity team at school. When the ball was rolled towards me, I hit it with the tip of my toe bringing it up to my knee. Instinct kicked in as I started juggling the ball on my thighs. I brought the ball back down to my feet and passed it back to Maggie. A few looks of surprise were thrown my way when I continued toward the tents but I kept walking, ignoring them.

Most of the tents held fighters in various stages of readying themselves for the day. I didn't really care about anybody's privacy, unless they were changing. Stripping old sheets and gathering up the old blankets leaving crisp new ones, I made my rounds.

As I came to Jimmy's tent, I paused. He's probably at some meeting, I told myself and moved aside the flap to find a shirtless 14 year old.

"Uh, blanket?" I asked as if this were a normal occasion. He blushed as he looked up, still fumbling with his belt buckle.

"Hey Mari," he said as he slowly took the blanket.

"I'm not going to slap you. I want to know where everybody's going." An embarrassed smile spread across my face as he quickly put on a ratty blue t-shirt.

"Weaver assigned a meeting for the best soldiers." Jimmy said as he grabbed his compass.

"I guess that means I'm going." Shrugging my shoulders, I started to turn around but I caught a glimpse of his crystal blue eyes and knew he was questioning my place at Weaver's meeting. I ignored him and walked out of the tent, trying to shake the image of Jimmy Boland, shirtless, from my mind.

I came into Weaver's tent just before he was about to begin. The attention was drawn towards me a little bit as I entered and Weaver cleared his throat. His usual brusque spiel began and I went into my own little world taking bits and pieces of what they were saying in.

The only two words that really stuck with me were: harness facility.

"I'm in!" I shouted as I snapped out of it.

"Barbie, I don't think that's smart." It was Tector. Firstly, he was the only one with that southern drawl and secondly, only Berserkers call me Barbie.

"Well, Anne said I could go on missions again," I protested. I was glad Hal hadn't heard her tell me I couldn't go out. Nobody seemed to object so I was all set.

A Mexican guy started talking and Weaver grabbed him. A girl stepped in between them and I guessed she was his daughter Matt  
was talking about.

They stormed out and the meeting was at an end. Weaver asked to talk to Tom privately.

I walked out behind Matt and followed him over to the bikes. Weaver's daughter and Diego ; or whatever his name was, jumped onto the bikes. They're little kid squad was following their lead.

"Hey, there's an extra bike. Barbie is it? And Skitter Killer." He pointed towards me and Matt.

"It's Mari," I corrected. "And yet again, I'm in." As I fist pumped the air, Matt handed me a .44 magnum and an AK-47.

"I guess you're riding with me little man." I said as I climbed onto the dirt bike.

"No! Men are supposed to ride with the girl holding on to them," he corrected.

"Wow, and who taught you this? Let me guess Hal? Besides I don't even think your feet can't touch the ground!" smirking because I knew I'd won, I extended a hand to the kid. He grabbed it and swung up behind me.

The drive ended up being tougher than I expected. Matt almost went flying off when I took a turn to sharp and I could tell that he was already feeling a little nervous. When we arrived my heart lurched in my chest as my excitement mounted. Somewhere deep down, I had a bad feeling about this; leaving without Weaver and Tom, but I ignored it.

"We're here" I whispered to Matt behind my shoulder as I put down the kickstand and helped Matt get off.

"Guys get down, robot" Diego said making hand gestures.

"Matt there's a Mech over there," I pointed from behind the bike. I knew we weren't well hidden so I dragged him over to some beaten down cars. One of their group must have shot because the rhythmic footsteps were getting closer. I saw the beam and knew I had to take Jimmy's advice. I stood up and shot.  
5 hours ago

"Matt get back!" I shouted hoping that if anybody survived it would be him. Instead of following my order he decided to show the Mech that there was more than one of us back there. We were no match for the machine and before I knew it I was pushing Matt to the ground and felt the blast.

"Mari!" was the last thing I heard.

"Get it off me," an unfamiliar boy's voice shrieked. I tried to lift my head, but it was being held in place by something. The area was dark, and the only light radiated an eerie orange glow.

"Anybody else there" I shouted feeling alone.

"Mari?" Matt shouted in response. Relief washed over me at the sound of his voice.

"Matt, umm I can't tell you to stay calm. I'm not even calm right now! I'M FREAKING OUT!" I started squirming around trying to get free of my bonds. All attempts were futile and the feeling of dread crept up on me. We were all going to be harnessed.  
"Mari, am I going to be harnessed?" I could hear Matt's voice squeak at the least word. I was about to respond when Red Eye came around the corner with a harnessed girl.

"Hi Mari," spoke the robotic voice of my best friend.

"Lucy," I murmured under my breath.

"Mari Kline you don't have to be scared, they just want to ask you some questions." It was terrifying to hear Lucy sound so…so controlled.

"Mari, what's going on over there," Matt shouted. I couldn't respond to him. How could I?

"Not unless you set him free." I spoke trying to make the most of the situation.

"We need the boy." Lucy replied for the Skitter.

"Then I guess I'm not going to be answering any questions." I retorted smugly. A loud shot came from behind me and the Skitter ran off leaving Lucy fall to the floor. I heard all of their voices; Tom, Weaver, Ben, Hal, and Jimmy of course.

"Jimmy!" I shouted. My body relaxed in its binds as my rescuer approached.

"Mari, what were you thinking? Did you really want that thing on your back?" Jimmy said his tone just a little over a whisper.

"I was thinking I could save Lucy. Thanks for coming, though." I smiled and thought I saw him blush.

"If you weren't an idiot I wouldn't have to," he smiled as he tried to cut through the restraints.

"Hey, if I'm such an idiot why am I worth saving?"

"Because I'm even more of one than you," he finished with my bond and I couldn't help but smile. Turning to look at the rest of the group, I rubbed my chaffed wrists. And then I remembered Lucy. I quickly dropped to the ground and pulled her head onto my lap.

"Jimmy, help me get her up." I tugged on his leg.

"Tom, I got Lucy!" I shouted. Half dragging her towards the group, I handed her over to Hal. That was when Ben opened up on the fish tank in the back of the warehouse. I was already out the door when I heard more gunfire. I was determined to get back to the 2nd Mass with or without my rescuers.

**As always special thanks to Whisper Maw! Check out her stories I Am a Fighter and The 2****nd**** Generation. Please review, they mean the world to me. I'll try and update a little faster. It would help if I had a little motivation! **


End file.
